marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Anakaris
Anakaris is a character from Capcom's ''Darkstalkers'' series. He is the mummy of the twelfth pharaoh of Egypt. Story Foreseeing his death and revival, Anakaris created a pyramid and a place for his revival. Five thousand years later, he was revived when Pyron came along. In order to rule his kingdom once more, he gathered immense power from battling others and then traveled back five thousand years in time. When his kingdom came to be threatened again, he assumed the form of a mummy again to engage in the battles there. He eventually decided to protect his kingdom by moving it entirely into another dimension. After battling with other Darkstalkers for a brief time, he travels five thousand years back in time to defend his kingdom once more. After fighting off the invaders of his kingdom, he then retaliates and conquers them. But once his kingdom is saved, he hears a voice from the far future. He travels to the present time and enters the Majigen. During the battles within Majigen, he learns that the destruction of his kingdom and people are unavoidable. In response to this revelation, he returns to the past and transports his kingdom beneath the Earth into a new dimension so that it may be free of the wars of Earth. In the OVA series, Anakaris was awoken when Pyron damaged his pyramid and engage in a battle but he was defeated by Pyron easily. Anakaris as a Pharaoh These are the words Anakaris spoke when he became the pharaoh. It can be seen that he had already possessed remarkable charisma and leadership. "Ultimate and immortal. The only and absolute. I am the true king of this golden kingdom which shines brilliantly. Anakaris the first. Those of you who kneel to me are granted the right to be protected equally under the name of God. But, if you refuse my protection and oppose me, you will be judged under God's name and will be burned with the flames of hell! Those who respect heaven will be given eternal happiness. Those who look down on heaven must pay the price of one's foolishness with one's own life. I promise my eternal rule and I allow only souls worthy to gather to my knees''."'' There were nine commandments that existed at the time of Anakaris's reign: 1. The holy king is the one and only god. 2. Each day's prayer must not be missed. 3. Must not abuse the elderly. Must not assign labor to children. 4. Death must not be feared. All life must be solemn before death. 5. At dawn, your home and body must be cleansed with holy sand. 6. Must not make any debts that are more than one day's earning. Must not fail to pay your debts for 10 or more days. 7. Pray for your health and family's health. 8. Must not kill anyone without sin. Murderers must forfeit their life to the king. 9. Do three good deeds a day: One for yourself, one for others, and one for the king. Gameplay In the fourth installment of the Marvel vs. Capcom series, Anakaris makes a surprising selection for the Capcom camp. This incarnation of Anakaris is slightly faster and he maintains most of his Darkstalkers moves, with slight exaggerations. One of his new EX Moves is the Serpent Coffin which is an enhanced version of his Cobra Blow. In this variation, Anakaris opens his coffin and releases three to four giant serpents at a time thrusting very fast horizontally. Repeatedly tapping the buttons increases the number of serpents coming out. His only unique Super Combo in the Marvel vs. Capcom series is the Pharoah Illusion whereupon he transforms into a gigantic form of himself with his hands suspended in the air and volleying the opponent back and forth. Anakaris is the slowest character in the series in terms of mobility (from his walk to his jump). While this would seem to be a great disadvantage, many skilled Anakaris players have been able to find benefits for his slowness. His jump, for example, is more or less an aerial float that lasts a little over three seconds before landing. In between the launch and the land, Anakaris can either float backward or stay suspended in the air for a fixed time. While suspended and floating, Anakaris can move horizontally in either direction and can even ascend if needed. This tactic makes Anakaris a superior challenge in the air. To counter balance Anakaris slow walk and dash, he possesses a unique backward dash when performed at the corner of a screen. Upon dashing backward, he vanishes from one end of the corner and reappears to the opposite end. This makes for a quick getaway if his opponent plans on trapping him in the corner. Anakaris possess the most unconventional array of special moves compared to other characters in the series. The Pharaoh’s Curse, a slow moving air-to-ground projectile, turns the opponent into a small vulnerable icon of their original self for a short period of time. During the transformation, the opponent can only jump or move backward or forwards. This unique move has been a trademark for Anakaris and has become very popular for Capcom as well. Anakaris also has unique projectile moves, which involve him putting his limbs into an entrance portal and coming out another. This takes a considerable amount of time and leaves a huge blind spot between him and his attacking limb. Special Attacks * Cobra Blow: Anakaris attacks with a big mummy cobra. Light Version is weaker but has a fast start time, while Hard version is stronger but has a slow start. (Can also be done in the air). * Sarcophagus Drop: Anakaris throws a sarcophagus from the sky, The distance to where it's dropped is depended on what button is pressed. (Can also be done in the air). * Doll Curse: Anakaris throws a projectile from his mouth. If it hits the opponent they will turn into a doll. In this form, they can't do much but run. (Can only be done in the air). * Miira Drop: Command throw, when connected ensnares the foe in bandages and moving them about then throwing them. (Can also be done in the air). * Pyramid Dive: Anakaris does a dive. Only one pyramid dive can be done each time you jump. (Can only be done in the air). Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * Pharaoh Cobra Blow (Level 1): Anakaris opens a sarcophagus and shoots out a bunch of cobra mummies at his opponent everytime a button is pressed. Different buttons can be pressed so the cobra can be thrown in different areas. (Can also be done in the air). * Hyper Sarcophagus (Level 1): Summons a bunch of sarcophagus to fall on top of the opponent's head. (Can also be done in the air). * Pharaoh Illusion (Level 1): Anakaris vanishes and appears in the background of the screen at a gigantic size. Using his hands to attack, he can juggle the opponent if used correctly. * Eternal Slumber (Level 1): Anakaris casts a spell and aims a projectile towards the opponent. If it connects, a series of spells activates. The opponent gets burned, then frozen, then electrocuted, ending with a gigantic sarcophagus landed on top of their head. (Can also be done in the air). Artwork Marvel vs Capcom 2.png|Anakaris in the MvC2 Advertisement (Coming soon ad) anakaris-mvc2-vs.jpg|Anakaris's Vs. and Hyper Combo Pose MvC2 end 08.png|Anakaris in the MvC2 ending with Doctor Doom 250px-MVC2 flyer.jpg|Anakaris in the MvC2 Advertisement (They're back ad) MVC2 DC JP box.jpg|Anakaris in the MvC2 Sega Dreamcast cover (Japanese) Anakaris - Heroes and Heralds card.png|Heroes and Heralds Mode card Sprites Also See Anakaris's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Anakaris Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Capcom Characters es:Anakaris